An Adventure of the Seasons
by Tina senpai
Summary: An old Labyrinth fanfic I have yet to finish but made good progress with. Just done some editing and it's finally ready to be on here. Sarah and Jareth met again after time apart. But has time changed them? Or their feelings towards one another? Sarah x Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming home as spring breaks through

Sarah stood on the front porch of her old home and waited patiently. She recalled not being here for a couple of years and how things hadn't changed. She smelt the fresh, new spring air as a light Zephyr blew past. Sweet and strong scents flew past her senses as she recalled memories of when she was little. She remembered playing on the porch with her dolls. Being sick outside at Halloween after too much candy. Waving goodbye to her mum as she left. Storming out of the house at the announcement of her fathers impending marriage. Writing in summer when Toby was crying to loud. Being told off by Karen for being late for babysitting.

The door opened, calling her out of her daydream and happy recollections as a familiar face smiled warmly at her.

"Sarah sweetheart, you're early!", Karen greeted her and opened her arms for a hug, which Sarah eagerly accepted.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Hi Daddy." She pulled back from the woman to her father approaching and planting a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome home princess." He smiled, even though she grimaced at her old nickname, but then her eyes glittered mischievously and she straightened out a make believe wrinkle on his tie.

"Sarah!" Toby practically flew down the stairs and landed in his sister's arms. She laughed and picked him up as if he was still 1 year old, barely feeling his weight.

"Hey short stuff, miss me?" She asked giggling, knowing the pout she would get from the ten year old.

"Not short. I've grown 4 inches!"He announced proudly and held his hands on his hips which was all too familiar too her.

"I'm terribly sorry, your majesty, I shan't make the mistake again." She ruffled his hair playfully and kissed him again, in turn he wiggled a little and scrunched his nose at the use of affection but didn't wipe the mark of lipstick from his cheek as a normal young boy would.

"Well, I was planning on making some dinner, but since you're early I can just bring out the trifle I made earlier." Karen laughed at her own readiness and smiled sweetly at Sarah, who yawned and then smiled back lazily.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm going to skip dinner and go to my room." Sarah said guiltily, wanting to look away from the pouting faces of her family huddled closely together.

"Is everything ok honey?" Her father asked and she nearly giggled at the extreme sound of worry in him, as if she looked ready to faint.

"It's been a long trip daddy, that's all." Sarah sighed and gave a tired smile to her father, who merely smiled and placed a kiss to the top of her head tenderly

"Go get some rest, princess." Sarah smiled and pulled her small suitcase up the stairs, listening to the sounds of Toby still boasting about his height difference to their parents.

Upon entering her room, she felt giddy again, her tiredness momentarily being taken over by the joy of how it felt to be back to her childhood and teenage haven.

She gazed around her room, barely holding her gaze on one thing for more than a couple of seconds, when a familiar sight on her old dressing table caught her attention fully. She smiled at the statue and held out her hand to trace out the figures contours with her fingertips.

She touched the figure on her dresser and sighed, knowing what she wanted at the moment.

"Jareth." She whispered to the air, her senses reacting to a small breeze that seemed to come into the room and surround her with the feel of electric magic

She instantly recognised the shift in air and the tingle in her body, smiling happily to prepare herself for her guest.

"Hello Goblin king." She said and turned to meet the familiar gaze from mismatched eyes look at her. Her heart skipped a beat at how unchanged he was in the last couple of years she hadn't seen of him. Long cape still around his shoulders, beautiful lips curved into a delicious smile. His hair still wild and crazy as she remembered. And he was still wearing those criminally tight breeches, which she had to mentally kick herself for thinking up dirty thoughts at the time.

"Hello, my dear. You called?" He asked teasingly, his glance at her hand next to his likeness then back to her deep green pools, telling her he knew exactly what she had been just doing.

"And you answered." She replied just as playfully, enjoying the old conversations they had started and walked towards her bed, slightly separating the distance between them to put her suitcase on the bed.

"Sarah...is that your way of saying you missed me?" With his hands on hips he stuck his chin out and smiled again, reminding her too much of the first time they met.

"Who do you think you are? Royalty?"She smirked, as is he quirked an eyebrow and turned around to unzip her suitcase.

"You know very well who I am." He replied lustily, anticipating her next teasing move.

"An arrogant king who has no pow-", She was cut off by his hasty reply and hand in the air to silence her.

"Sarah, don't defy me."

"Same old cliché. It's the 90's Jareth, get a new line." She didn't turn around to know he was glaring at her, but instead could feel his intensely disturbed gaze burn through her clothes.

"Sarah," he growled hungrily, not having seen the young woman in years after promising her he'd only come if she called, "Just tell me the truth."

He gave her a look, which meant he wanted civil ground and was being sincere in his request. She smiled and sat back on her bed.

"Got time for a talk?"; She asked softly and smiled sweetly at him.

"For you, there is nothing but time." He smiled back and leant against her window frame getting comfy.


	2. New job, new story

Chapter 2: New job, new story

"Well, I realised writing and drawing were my life, so after my acting career kind of failed, I carried on, I just let it flow through my fingertips." She brushed her fingers delicately over the drawing of his royal highness, tracing the outline of his cheekbone. They had been talking the past half an hour about her new life, their positions not changing. He still leant against her vanity and she still sat upright on the bed, but it was comfortable. Two old friends chatting happily. Her drawing him had become a regular thing, ever since she discovered she could draw and he was the first model she ever had so he was more than happy to oblige her whilst she drew him.

It'd been so long, but he was still so familiar, fresh in her mind, as if he was always there.

When she had done she smiled and flipped the paper of for him to criticise. She expected him to ruffle his wild hair and make a comment about how he didn't really look that unkempt and then persist to try to snatch the paper away from her, ending up in a game of rough and tumble, which lead her mind into all sorts of dirty places, but she managed to steer clear and keep her smile firmly on her face, without blushing.

"It's...beautiful. Very well done." Was all he said, not being overly gushing about it, but she could tell he was genuine by the rare warm smile he gifted her with.

"I told you, I draw what I see." Sarah smiled back, flattered at his honesty. Many times, he had snuck into her college room, thinking she'd been asleep and gazed at the drawings she had left on her desk. She almost giggled at the memory of him gasping out loud of a drawing of him in a dress, only for her to wake up and have a giggling fit at how she had caught him out. He hadn't spoken to her for a full month after that and when he was in owl form, would flutter his feathers, squawk loudly and fly away in a huff.

"It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the woman drawing it. Why do you never do self-portraits?" He asked, smiling teasingly again and twitched a mischievous eyebrow, knowing she wasn't in anyway vain like him.

"Flattery will get you no where goblin king." She placed the paper back on her table and folded her arms across her body, watching him with a big smile on his face.

"It worked in the ballroom. Such a lovely little...dreamer." He tilted his head, letting his bangs sway slightly, glistening in the late evening sun.

"Ah yes, but remember who failed with, 'Love me, Fear me, Do as I say..."She trailed off as his face dropped. He frowned before he cast his glance downwards, his fringe covering his features so she wouldn't see his heart.

"Sarah." He sighed, almost quiet enough for her not to her, but she did and she bit her lip at the pain in his voice.

"Oh Jareth, I'm..."Again she was lost for words and attempted to brush his hair away, only to have his hand grab her wrist and push it away as he stepped forward.

"Did you ever consider my proposal?" Jareth snapped, not harshly, but all frivolous flirting and what not had let his demeanour and he became the goblin king Sarah had grown to know; and secretly love.

"Jareth," She meant it to be a mere statement of his name, but the fact she whispered it almost inaudibly due to nerves, made her stop what she was going to say and instead tried desperately to moisten her now dry throat.

He leant in further and gazed solely into her eyes, knowing he'd faze her. It worked. The blood visibly drained from her face and she held her breath, scared she'd whimper in fear and his intense gaze.

"I see I still have the power to leave you speechless." He replied, slightly Cocky, but still retaining his seriousness. His words stung her a little, making her remember how cold he could be at times when he didn't get what he wanted. She frowned unhappily, allowing her glare to bore into him.

"More like dumbfounded Goblin king. I was 15 and still a child!" She told him coldly, not wanting him to control her emotions the way he could with a twist of his words.

"But you're not any more Sarah Dearest," he leant in as if to plant a kiss on her cheek, but instead drew in a breath and sniffed her, "Definitely not the little girl any more."

"Easy goblin king, this 'not little little girl', learned a bit of grown-up fighting and can easily kick your royal behind." She stepped away from him, swivelling to claim her wrist from him and turned herself to look at him with folded arms. She inwardly cheered at having changed the subject.

"All grown up and yet you're the one who is talking to a king who lives in a kingdom, well outside you're realm." He drawled in his beautiful accent, making her want to jump him then and there. Of course, she would never let him know that.

"I don't think I can easily ignore you." She sniggered, loving their little arguments she always provoked.

"I would expected you to merely forget us like the other challengers. Just name us as a childhood delusion or dream that happened one night." His circling of her didn't make her feel uncomfortable, she just knew it was his excuse to eye her up and not intimidate her. He looked in front of her

"I could never forget you, your one of my old friends." She disguised her blush by turning to the side and not looking into his beautifully enchanting eyes any more.

"Well, what about your other friends?" Jareth smirked and pointed towards her vanity. As she glanced at it, she instantly recognised her first friend.

"HOGGLE!" She squealed happily and turned to find the dwarf sitting on her old bed like that night so many years ago. She ran to him and leapt, tackling him into a hug, not noticing Jareth stiffen at her affection she shared with her friend. Soon she was reminiscing with her old friends, both taking in turns to talk to Jareth and Hoggle, sometimes having to act as mediator between the two when an argument began.


	3. Hello, again

Chapter 3: Hello again

Sarah had been talking with Hoggle for a what seemed like a solid hour, reminiscing and Hugging him silly, although she'd really only spoken to him through the mirror in her college dormitory room last week. Occasional glances to Jareth showed him still in the same position, slightly rigid and even attempts into getting him into their conversation showed he was uncomfortable.

'Must not want to get in-between me and Hoggle.' Sarah thought distantly, turning back to Hoggle and continuing her chat. What she didn't know was that although Jareth didn't want to interrupt them, he was envious of their friendship. Sarah would talk to Hoggle about anything everything, where as sometimes, she'd just like to argue with Jareth and avoid his most honest questions. Secretly, he yearned for their type of friendship and was even jealous of the little dwarf. He decided to up the game and temporarily put a damper on their conversation by adding in more of her friends.

In an instant, Sarah felt another whoosh of air and she turned to see Ludo standing a few feet before her.

"Sawaaaah!" The great red beast bellowed, more than happy to see his little friend. He scooped her up in his arms as if she was a small, precious doll and cuddled her gently.

"Hi Ludo!" She hugged him and pulled back, again starting casual conversation, before suddenly falling silent and darting her head to Jareth.

"Urm, Jareth...Won't my parents be worried at all the noise?" She suddenly whispered, listening intently to see if they might be outside the door.

"Precious have you so little faith in me? There's a spell of sleep outside your room. Toby and you father have fallen asleep on the sofa, whilst Karen sits in the chair next to them. They'll wake up when your asleep and think it was just another Family movie night." He smirked at her bemused expression and tapped her nose playfully with his forefinger twice.

"So where's Didymus, Ludo?" Sarah asked, turning back to her friend and embracing him again. He looked at her and thought for a second.

"Didymus brother. Brother busy. Guarding smell." Ludo said, putting in effort so she could hear how his speech had improved. They talked about everything and anything, Jareth even joining in, perchance only to tease the questioner and some of her fond memories.

Although Sarah did not wish her friends to go, she couldn't stop a yawn appearing when it became later in the night, an act which didn't go unnoticed by the goblin king.

"Come now everyone, we must bid Sarah goodnight, she is tired and we have kept her up long enough." Jareth said with a swish of his cape and playing with his gloves, he ignored any protests and groans and waited patiently while everyone made their goodbyes.

"I'll speak to you soon hopefully, lil' lady." Hoggle said as he reached up for a small hug so she wouldn't have to bend down to far.

"Always Hoggle." She waved as he vanished whilst walking back to the vanity.

"Goodbye Sawah." Ludo instead bent down and petted her head whilst hugging her, sounding like a tired child himself.

"Night Ludo, say Hi to Didymus and Ambrosius for me." She repeated the same action as he too vanished and slowly turned around to Jareth. He looked at her, almost hesitantly, before striding forward and grabbing her hand.

"Sleep well Sarah love, I'll be watching over you." He lifted up her hand and held it between them, and smiled at her with a warm glow that was reserved specifically for her.

"All part of the job I hope?" She winked playfully at him and relaxed fully, loving the warmth he was admitting. She had the strongest urge to reach out and feel his hair and she blushed madly at the thought of such a thing.

"Goodnight, Precious." He planted a small kiss upon the hand he was holding, feeling her small shiver as his lips touched her knuckles. He stepped back and let her hand fall, frowning at the loss of warmth he had felt. He gave a deep bow and smiled as she gave him a smile that warmed his heart as much as holding her hand had. Just as he vanished in a swirl of glitter, she spoke softly, still feeling the tingle where he had kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Jareth."

She drifted off to sleep that night, happy and content that she seemed to clear the air, purposely forgetting that small bump in the road called her denial towards Jareth. She fell asleep to the sounds of quiet whispers of small voices in dark corners and wings flapping in the distance, bouncing moonlight rays as it assaulted the air.


	4. Making friends in the heat of summer

Chapter 4: Making friends in the heat of summer

After seeing her friends and making sure everything was hunky dory, Sarah awoke the next morning, feeling like she could burst into a bright ball of glitter and never become her plain old, college self again; she felt simply magic.

'There truly is such a thing as a great nights sleep.'

She decided that today would be her day. One day just to spend getting to know her old self better. She left the house before anyone awoke (it was a Saturday) and tottered out of the house and down her street. Having eaten a good breakfast and feeling lighter than air, she made her way to her favourite spots. The small town had a street made up of entirely her favourite shops; there was a little boutique which sold adorable vintage dresses, the hairdressers who always gave her a reasonable price because of who her mother was, a sweetshop with her favourite treat, a second hand shop which always had some hidden treasure in their and finally a little café, where Sarah spent more of her time than any place. As she wandered inside, she smelt in the strong smell of lavender that they hung up to keep it fresh and the sweet smell of chocolate milkshake being freshly made. She sat down at her favourite seat, having remembered the countless times she done so, clasping a book in her hand and planning her next exciting route to the park.

"Peach ice cream, with a side of vanilla miss." A familiar voice said and placed a plate of ice cream on the table. Sarah looked up to see it was the same woman who had always served her and began a friendly chat with her, as she was very much accustomed to when she was a teen.

"Well, miss, If I could sit down and talk to you properly I would, but even without customers here, the boss would still scold me," she whispered the next part and winked playfully at Sarah, "even though he needs me since I AM his best waitress." She walked away, screaming back an insult to the guy behind the screen doors, throwing a smile at Sarah.

Sarah grinned brightly as she took a big scoop on her spoon and welcomed it happily onto her awaiting tongue. She closed her eyes and savoured the sweet taste, allowing memories to wash over her as the substance melted warmly in her mouth. She recalled adventures with her three friends and dances in a bubble ballroom and dancing in the king's arms. She remembered fighting with the goblin army and defeating a mighty king to win back her baby brother.

"Sarah? Sarah Williams?" A male voice jolted her out of her daydreaming and she was about to glare at the person who had disrupted her time with the most delicious ice cream she'd had, when the sudden coolness in the back of her throat was gone and replaced with a terrible dryness, and she couldn't control the fact her eyes where bulging.

In front of her stood this amazingly, gorgeous man, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, clutching two cups of coffee in one hand on a small tray, wearing no jewellery and with dark crimson hair. His skin was naturally tanned and his eyes were gorgeously brown. If she had never met Jareth, she would give him the reward for being the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. She shock herself from her stupor and swallowed the ice cream that had melted in her hot mouth to cool her throat.

"Urm...Yes, can I help you?" She tilted her head slightly and hoped to god she wasn't blushing.

"We used to go to high school together. At one point we were even lab partners, but you wouldn't remember me." He smiled sweetly at her and glanced downwards at his shoes, embarrassed at revealing something personal.

She inwardly kicked herself for not remembering such a handsome guy and replied hurriedly, "Oh no, I do remember...kinda...It's hazy but I do know you. A little." She blushed herself and was wondering why she was acting so girly around this guy she'd only just meet. She felt like a schoolgirl again.

"It's ok, I can tell you can't. To admit...I actually was to shy to talk to you. I thought you were pretty awesome and...well...pretty." He rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck, chuckling to himself in embarrassment and blushing even more than he had been.

"Oh...urm...Thanks. If you would like you can sit down?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't stutter in nervousness.

'What is wrong with me? I sound like a teenage girl of some sort!' She mentally tried to take control of her body and voice, but they still decided to rebel in front of the handsome male before her.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to meet someone. Hence two coffees." He pointed his gaze quickly to the tray and they both laughed at each other.

"It's ok. Don't let me keep you. Perhaps another time?" Sarah said and again she mentally slapped herself. She was actually flirting with a guy she hardly knew and proposing a date with him after 10 seconds!

"Sounds good. Well, I have to dash off now, my friends will get angry if I'm any later than I already am. Here." He handed her a loose scrap of paper with numbers scribbled on it. She gazed at it and then him, tucking it safely into her jacket pocket.

"I'll call you so we can hang out properly sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being to forward and he'd dismiss her for another important schedule he already had.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow... well, it's been nice meeting you properly, Sarah Williams. I'm Richard Campbell." He smiled over his shoulder and walked away. He had DEFINETELY brightened Sarah's day even more.


	5. A date with someone normal

Chapter 5: A date with someone normal

"It's a date Jareth." Sarah stated to him seriously, not in the mood for the banter he was about to give her. She had been sitting in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches to her make-up when he let himself in, straight away stating how she shouldn't flirt with strangers.

Spying again, was all she had thought.

"I know what mortals call it Sarah, it's still completely ridiculous." Jareth folded his arms in such a way it mad his muscles pump out, almost distracting Sarah enough to stray from the conversation. She rubbed the nose of her bridge to rid herself of bad thoughts, this coming across to Jareth that she was annoyed.

"And why is that Jareth?" She asked him, not really caring for his answer, as long as he left her to finish off getting ready and in a good mood.

"Because I find him an inappropriate match for you and I believe he has an ulterior motive." He smirked at her downcast head, thinking he was acting the part of the adult.

"An ulterior motive? Look who is talking. Peaches and crystal ballrooms seem to be right up your street." She played with her hair in the mirror, pulling it up and down, not really wanting to start an argument at a time like this; Richard would be picking her up at any minute.

"Sarah, I'm telling you, you mustn't go tonight." Jareth growled, not menacingly, but Sarah glared at him anyways in the reflection.

"Why? You don't have any power over me to do anything." She stuck up her chin and turned around in her chair, raising herself up so she could get to her purse which was on the bed, but was blocked by Jareth' body which had come to meet her halfway.

"You are a stubborn, childish girl who won't take advice when given to her." He growled at her raised chin and glared down at her, his resolve to stay calm broken by her Impromptu statement. She glared even harder at him and took one long step on her tiptoes to get within inches of his face.

"And you are an arrogant, pompous male who won't leave when he's not wanted!" She declared indignantly, wanting to stand her ground and not cower before him. There chests both moved up and down and the electrically magic in the air was enough to fry a goblin on. Nothing would want to go near that room at a time like this, specifically when such a strong energy was flying through the room. Both persons in the room felt ready to explode and either rip each other apart or rip each others clothes apart. The sexual tension in the air was broken as he cruelly smiled down at her and snickered.

"You want me gone. As you wish." And with that statement, he vanished before her in a dazzle of glitter.

She stepped back shocked at his sudden vanishing act and froze for 10 seconds. After coming out of her stupor, she clenched her fists and took a deep breath through gritted teeth to calm herself down.

And of course, he'd left a mess in his wake.

She made a vow to clean the floor when she got home.

She refused to give into the urge to stomp her foot and leap onto the bed, screaming in her pillow and then glaring at the ceiling; she wasn't about to give the goblin king the benefit or the time. And instead focused on her impending date. Richard arrived five minutes later, Sarah bounding down the stairs, shouting her hurried goodbyes and and darting out the door so Richard wouldn't have to 'deal with daddy', as Sarah recalled the rest of the boys who had been given shake downs by her father and scared off before the second date. She hopped into the car door he held open and eagerly awaited for the date to begin, more than eager to get rid of the memory of Jareth in her room minutes earlier.

Casual conversation started, before curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked as she casually surveyed the cars surroundings, noting down how clean it was.

"Well...It's a surprise." He looked at her in the mirror at first and then glanced and threw her that smile that made her feel giddy.

Another five minutes and a few twists and turns through the town later and Sarah felt the car slow down as the approached what she assumed to be their destination. As the car pulled up outside of a familiar street, Sarah glanced at the building on her side.

"The old Mercury theatre?" She asked and turned, expecting to see Richard in his seat, but surprised that he was already out of the car and quickly rushing to her side. He opened the door and offered her his hand like a true gentleman, in which she accepted and hopped from her seat onto the floor. Still holding her hand, he lead her to the door, explaining his idea of a 'date.'

"Well, my dad used to own the theatre. When it closed down for repairs last winter, they got delayed in building work, so my dad really won't notice the keys are missing. Fancy an adventure?" He twirled the keys in one finger like a gangster movie and winked at her, thinking he was about to give her the opportunity of a lifetime.

She smiled back at him, ignoring the little motherly warning in her head to tell her to stay safe and instead brushed the hair from her face and looked at the door.

"Piece of cake."


	6. Phantom or Angel?

Chapter 6: Phantom or Angel?

"Apparently this theatre is haunted. I know how you told me you liked performing and thought this would be a good place to bring you." Richard said as he leant against the old pillar, smiling at how Sarah gazed around and then closed her eyes to smell in the air.

She relished in the strong smell of the polish they used to clean the chairs and how even old scents of jasmine clung in the air.

"I still love the theatre, it will always be part of me. When I stopped acting, I missed the performing more than anything, especially in places like this." She stood where she would have perceived centre stage was and transported her memory back to when she was 15, performing the rendition of A Midsummers night dream, cast as Queen Titania and all her friends and family watching her, awestruck at her aura of royalty.

Hey daydreaming took her away from her body and she didn't notice the shift in change, until she felt a cold hand embrace the top of her arm and Richard's figure before her. He was looking down at her, still with that smile, but the shadows crossed his upper face so she couldn't see his eyes or how they gleamed with a dark emotion.

She felt excited as he leant in as if to kiss her, but the grip on his arm became tight and uncomfortable and soon she didn't feel at ease any more.

"Richard...You're hurting my arm." She tried to pull back, only to have the grip tighten even more and his body press against hers.

"Come on Sarah, have some fun." He whispered in her ear, disgusting her when he licked the lobe. It felt wrong.

She knew what boys were like and had her fill of college boys, but this was different. This felt like the warnings she had heeded from her friends, to stay away from a particular male.

She didn't want this. She thought fast and remembered all the classes her father made her go to and instantly threw the small, frightened girl out of the window. As he bit roughly into her neck, she shook herself in anger and threw him back, landing a round-house kick in his gut. He recoiled back a couple of steps, hurdled over in a ball, giving Sarah the chance to escape.

Sarah suddenly bolted through backstage, wondering where to go knowing he had the key to get her out through the back exit.

She could hear footfalls behind her, each becoming louder and soon she found herself running almost in circles to try to escape them.

"Sarah, that WASN'T very nice. Come here and I'll promise not to hurt you. MUCH." She heard him yell, however she didn't want to listen to him. She thought frantically and knew that if she called out, there was no chance anyone would hear her, not in the theatre and then it hit her. If she wanted to stop herself, she couldn't as the words slipped her mouth and she screamed.

"Jareth!"

Meanwhile, in the goblin palace...

Jareth was sulking.

None of the goblins would tell him this to his face, but everyone of the little creatures thought of that word, then and there, even if they weren't that intelligent.

He cursed himself from straying from his resolve to not be nice to her by commenting on her beauty in his head. He promised angrily that if she called next time, he wouldn't come to her if she were begging. No sir, not him. But then the next few words that had been screamed and carried along the wind made him freeze and a chill go up his spine.

"JARETH!"

Jareth heard her calls in his throne room. At first what started like a mere whisper of his name turned into a full plea to be saved from something horrid. All the anger and stubborn urge he pledged, that he previously felt was gone as he rushed to his balcony and transformed into an owl, flying through the worlds to where he could transport to Sarah.

'Hold on.'

His mind called out to her.

'Please Sarah, Hold on. I'm coming.'

Sarah could swear she heard Jareth's voice speak to her, but she was too terrified to be sure, the only thing that was keeping her going was one thought; run. She tried to run and look behind her to see if he was following, but she didn't see the wires from an old rig left loose on the floor and soon had her ankles tangled as her body crashed to the ground. She took three seconds after impact to gather her thoughts but the bump to her head made her drift reluctantly into blackness and she welcomed it with an inward sigh, not knowing the danger she had been running from was know a couple of feet away from her physical form. She dreamt away the pain in her head, the twist in her ankle and the potential black eye she'd have.

Richard approached the still figure and at first panicked but then smirked as he thought how much easier this made things. He crouched down and reached out to shake her to make sure she wasn't completely dead, when mysterious sounds of childish giggles and snickers and small footfalls startled him. He turned around to only catch small flickers of shadow before a pain between his shoulder blades sent him crashing to the floor and crashing into a dark slumber. The goblins hissed and chuckled evilly as Jareth materialised from out of a corner. He strode confidently over and over the slumped male, wishing nothing more than to put his boot into his head and push. HARD. But the woman he loved was more important and his anger gave way for the love in his heart as he bent over her. He could have cried out in anger at the swelling that was already reaching her face and as he turned her over, he could tell that her ankle was broken and she's be in a lot of pain when she woke up. He cradled her figure and for a moment, just buried his head against the crook of her neck, trying to calm the emotions the were raging within him. He stood up and began to walk back towards the walls before he gazed round at the goblins and the still unconscious male.

"Deal with him." Jareth said to the goblins who had immediately set to tying the boy up. He instantly vanished to the palace still holding tightly to Sarah's pale and still figure.


	7. Take me in your arms

Chapter 7: Take me in your arms

Jareth carried Sarah's almost lifeless form to his bed.

If it had been any other night or under different circumstances, he would have rejoiced, but just seeing what that man was about to do to her and her chest rise wearily was enough to make the goblin king cry; If he would allow himself to. He placed her carefully on the bed and winced when he saw her hiss when she moved her damaged ankle.

Knowing that jumping from world to world and a sudden stunning spell would exhaust his powers, he regretted he could not heal her himself.

Broken bones were not his forte either.

He called for his healer and went to the adjourning room, ready to bound up if she awoke and needed him. After ten agonising minutes, the healer allowed him in. The wise fae explained that Sarah had suffered from a small fracture in her ankle that had instantly been mended. The healing period around her eye was quickened so the skin looked a slightly blotched red and her ankle was slightly bruised, which was left for her to recover naturally. When they had departed for the night, Jareth closed the door behind him and sent a message out throughout the castle that he must not be disturbed unless he calls for them. He took a seat on the chair by her bed and began his vigil.

He watched her through the night, making sure she was kept warm yet cool and that she was in no pain. He even stole precious moments of removing his gloves and feeling her skin underneath his hand. At one point Jareth leaned over Sarah' sleeping figure and gently brushed the hair from her face. He leaned in further unconsciously and smelled in her intoxicating fragrance of wild flower, the coconut shampoo she used and a small tinge of magic, which also clung naturally to him. He was glad he had chosen the open white slip for her, trying hard not to stare as he re-arranged the covers that she had pulled down in her sleep as she shifted slightly to her side, exposing her figure to him.

He was tempted to steal a kiss but new that if she were to awake then and there, she'd strained her injuries trying to hit him. Instead he fell into a content sleep beside her, knowing that he would awaken before her.

When daylight broke, and she still did not awake, Jareth decided to make sure food was prepared so when Sarah did awake she wouldn't go hungry. He had made it halfway down the hallway when she stirred, having been woken by the sound of a bird outside. She grimaced and turned over into the sheets, noticing how silky and furry they felt beneath her rather than the warm cotton she was used to.

'What happened last night...' She thought to herself, willing herself back to sleep. Suddenly, the memory of Richard and the date came back and her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was a chair and hung neatly on it was a deeply purple dressing gown made out of silk, with the initial 'J' sown into the left breast.

Groaning at the memory of her begging him to save her after telling him off, Sarah sat up and looked around the room she was in. No sign of him. She began to admire the room around her when the door swung open. She scooped the cover over her barely clothed torso and turned to the figure in the doorway. Jareth was stunned and sighed as his hands left the door handle and walked towards the bed. Before she could digest, he sat across from her and hugged her tight to his chest. She was now the stunned one.

"I heard you. Thank the elders you're awake." She heard how rough and shaky his voice was and snapped out of her trance. He was worried sick about her and she heard it in his pained phrase.

"You came." She felt hot tears prick her eyes and she unwillingly let them fall heavily onto his chest. He rocked her gently, reassuring himself that she was alright.

"I'll always come for you Sarah. Always and forever." He felt a tear leave his own eye and wiped it discreetly in her hair as he rubbed his face in the side of her face, cherishing how precious this moment was.

He finally held her.

The woman he loved more than anything in his kingdom, in his life.

He'd always been drawn to her and knew that the fates had bonded them together, but both their personalities had clashed, as expected, and prevented them from admitting to one another how deep that love penetrated their souls.

"Remind me to kiss you if you save me again." She giggled through tears and clung to him more tightly, loving the light he seemed to be given off.

"I'll hold you to that precious." He smiled against her hair and kissed her temple, happy to make her feel better.

"Come, you must have something to eat. I'm sure the goblins haven't completely destroyed the dining room yet." He pulled her cautiously off the bed and to her feet.

She opened her mouth to comment on her lack of attire when a sudden whoosh rushed down her body. She looked down to see a plain, yet gorgeous green dress upon her figure. It reminded her of the ones she saw in her mothers stage plays and the ones she herself longed to have, but could never afford.

She just hoped that Jareth would constantly do that wardrobe trick when it suited him.

She was so distracted by her new clothes, she hadn't noticed the change of scenery until she looked up when she heard Jareth comment, "Beautiful." She cast a quick glance at his face then looked around.

It wasn't exactly Messy, but it DEFINETELY needed tidying. Drunken goblins were strewn amongst the floor, chickens were on the table, there was a goblin hanging from the tapestry and a massive commotion could be heard from just outside the doors. She turned back to Jareth and arched a teasing eyebrow.

"The goblin king has the power to move time and stars, but can't pick up a few pieces of dirt once in awhile?" She smirked at his pretend glare and restrained herself from giggling like a fool.

"Although, I can't really imagine you, apron and all, holding a duster and scolding the goblins to scrub the floors harder." She bit her lips afterwards, willing herself not to giggle, even though he was glaring even harder at her. Still gazing at her, he flicked his wrist and instantly the room became clean, with no goblins in it. However, the small din was still outside, but Sarah hardly noticed, being more than impressed with his quick work.

"Wow, what would I have to do to get you to do my room weekly?" She did then let out a chuckle as he led her to the table and pulled out her seat. As she seated herself, she felt him move behind her to whisper against her hair, "We'll discuss that LATER precious, for now we must eat to your good health." He regained his composure and marched himself to the other side of the table. As he sat down, Sarah caught a proper glimpse for the first time at his clothing. The plain white poet's shirt opened at the collar to reveal pale, smooth skin. Grey breeches clung to his legs perfectly. And his necklace that always made her wonder; 'What did it actually mean?' She caught herself as he seated himself down and his eyes were now level with hers, memories dancing among the glittering Irises. They were interrupted however, when the door burst open and the small din became a frantic cry. One small goblin flew in at high speed, being chased by three others. The king and Sarah watched, highly amused as he was chases around, under and even on top of the table three times, before the small goblin finally flew straight into Sarah's leg and clung on for dear life. The other three stopped where they were and bowed before the king and his guest.

"Hello." Sarah said, moving her leg to the side to see the little creature there. The poor thing was shaking terribly, and she felt hot wetness around her ankles, knowing he was crying. She bent over slowly and patted the small creature on the back like a small toddler.

"It's ok, No-one's going to hurt you." She said soothingly, looking over at the party of three who looked very sad and downtrodden. She cast a quick glance to Jareth who simply sat there watching her, with a very interested expression on his face, wondering what her next move was.

"And what's your name?" Sarah asked, gazing down at the small goblin clinging to her leg. He looked up at her from his helmet and smiled with jagged teeth.

"Gor, meh lady." He chirped and unwound his limbs from her leg to give a courteous bow and wipe away his tears.

"Well Gor, my back is getting sore, so if it's ok with you, you can come up and sit on my lap." She smiled at him and he immediately jumped at the opportunity. he scurried quickly up her lap, using her dress to hoist himself up, but being careful not to rip it. He seated himself on her knees and she finally got a good look at his little face. It was small and round and reminded her of a potato and his eyes were big and brown all over, whilst his teeth jarred and jutted over one another.

"That's better isn't it?" She gave him a big grin and adjusted his helmet, which was obviously to big for him. He nodded and rocked back and forth holding his feet like a baby.

"You're very kind, Me lady." Gor pulled a happy face, his lower teeth sticking out from his jaw in a goofy smile.

"Sarah, You can call me Sarah."

"You're very kind...Sarah." The goblin tried and looked at her, as though she might scold him instead. She reassured him by patting his head again and leaning back comfortably in the chair.

"That's very sweet of you Gor. Would you like to tell me what happened?" She asked, avoiding Jareth's quizzical gaze over the table.

"Scree, Hapless and minde all wanted Gors' chicken eggs. But Gor said no and ate them. Then Scree said they'd eat Gor and get a good meal, so Gor ran. And ran right into pretty Lady Sarah. Sarah nice. Sarah Listen. King no listen. King kick Gor when he get in way." He instantly slapped his chubby little fingers over his mouth and didn't dare move.

"Oh he does, does he?" She said and cast a quick glance towards Jareth, arching her eyebrow as if to convey, 'I think you and me need to have a chat later.' He merely grinned slyly and bowed his head as if admitting guilt.

"Well Gor, how about this...whenever anyone threatens to eat you again, you tell them that if they do, Sarah will get them thrown in the bog of eternal stench." She looked back at the three only to see them scuttling quickly out of the door, one with his tail between his legs. She looked at Gor whose bottoms eyes bulged out more and his mouth hung widely open and giggled whilst she closed it with the tip of her finger. He regained himself and scrambled to stand up.

"You is not only pretty Lady Sarah, and kind. But you is bravest Gor has ever met!" He smiled at her and saluted before jumping off and bounding towards the doors where the others had gone, shouting happily, "PLAYTIME!"

Sarah just smiled whilst straightening out the creases in her skirt, marvelling that there were no muddy footprints. She then slowly raised her head to Jareth, already with a look over, 'kindly explain goblin king or I'll kick your handsome butt straight into the bog myself.' To which Jareth chuckled, "Beautifully handed Love, all you need now is a crop and crown and you'd be a queen," before he looked her straight in the eye and said, "I regret saying that. You already are a queen."


	8. A much-needed break for autumn

Chapter 8: A much-needed break for autumn

As the day passed in the palace, it was finally time for Sarah to go home. She knew that when she was back, it would only be three hours after she had left, however, all the family were in bed. Time was irrelevant between here and the goblin kingdom, Jareth had explained that to her after her first visit. She held onto him as the world seemed to move beneath her feet and she shut her eyes, unconsciously clinging to him for safety of fear of falling. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, pressing their bodies together, whilst the other held the top of her head lovingly, stroking her hair and holding her head to his chest. She listened to his heartbeat vigorously in his chest and all to soon the world stilled again and she could only hear his heavy breathing and the quick calming breaths she drew in. He slowly let her go and stepped back, both instantly noticing the loss of warmth. Silence clung in the air and Sarah went to speak, stepping forward and grimacing in the slight sting still in her ankle. Jareth immediately stepped forward and stilled her movements, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing that could be done for the pain. The period of healing has to be natural, I...", Jareth trailed off, for the first time, unable to look Sarah directly in the eye. He removed his hand reluctantly and it fell heavy to his side, whilst he took the step back from her, still unable to look at her.

"Jareth, what have I-" She moved forward, but his hand shot up flat and his words stopped her.

"No! This is my fault Sarah,. If I had come sooner and not been so stubborn...I leave you safe and protected. If you call, I will come, but I'm asking you not to for your own benefit." He bowed to her, his face solemn and he looked at her briefly for a few seconds in sadness before vanishing in another swirl of glitter. She gazed at the spot a few more seconds before crumpling down on her bed, wrapping herself inside her covers. She wanted to call him, but her stubborn pride prevented it, instead calling inwardly to him. She drifted off to sleep, surprisingly calm, not knowing a silent owl was watching her from the branch outside her window, willing her to dream of better times, times of white gowns and masked figures, dancing to a soothing tune.

Sarah hadn't seen Jareth in well over a month; she would stare out of her window and watch the leaves ever so slowly turning their different shades before dying and endlessly falling into the winds, as autumn crept up not so quietly and summer died gracefully with the crumbling of the flowers. She was sitting by the window in the family room, dwelling on the issue of calling Jareth, when a tug on her sleeve and an indignant voice pulled her out of her dreamy state.

"Sarah! Come play with me!" Toby pouted and pulled continuously on her sleeve, making it obvious that he wasn't going to give up so easily.

She gazed into his innocent blue eyes and for a moment, so a flash of familiar stubbornness in them, something she couldn't quite place, before mentally shaking herself and focusing on the issue at hand.

"Al right squirt, but I'm warning you, I've gotten ALOT better at manhunt." She winked and allowed Toby to pull her to her feet and lead her outside to their back garden.

"Oh don't worry, It's not manhunt." He looked over to a small corner of the garden and quickly lifted a conspicuously placed bucket.

"Oh? Then Wh-AAAAAHHH!" She screamed as a quick spurt of water hit her square in the face, her instinct instantly to cover it with her hands and run.

"WATER FIGHT!" Was all she heard and quickly, ran away from another squirt of water from a high-power 'Splash-blaster 3000!'

She opened her eyes and located her weapon; the garden house. They were both wearing long sleeved tops and luckily the weather was still slightly warm enough for them not to freeze and her sensible, adult self simply got kicked out of the way and the child in Sarah burst forth and grabbed the hose and turned the nob furiously. They darted between one another, using various garden appliances as shields and soon, Sarah found herself running from this tiny child, feeling utterly exasperated and about to give up.

Sarah turned in her momentous run to avoid a water pistol soaking the back of her shirt, but seeing Toby nowhere behind her, looked around and finally caught him staring up at the old oak that sat in their garden. She cautiously approached,

"Sarah did you see that?! It was an owl!" Toby pointed his finger up towards a tree branch and jumped about excitedly. Sarah quickly ran next to her brother and looked up, but there was no owl, just empty leaves that had small insects on them. She didn't realise her heart was beating so wildly or that blood was rushing about her body. She shook herself again and Toby noticed straight away.

"Is something wrong Sar'?" He asked, all fun and games over for the moment as he gripped her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She forced a smile on her lips and put her arm around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tob's, Just maybe it's getting a bit cold and late. We should go in before Karen starts worrying her head off at us." She walked them towards the house and opened the backdoor, pushing Toby in gently and casting a quick glance when he wasn't looking, noticing a shadow appear to fly straight into the tree for shelter.

For the rest of the evening, even at dinner and video games, she couldn't get the thought of the owl Toby had seen in the tree. When she finally escaped to the sweet solace of her bedroom, she instinctively sat down at her vanity and gazed into the mirror. She knew in her heart she wanted to see him more than anything and reached out to touch the face of her goblin king statue, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin. She let her hands fall palm down on the table and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry.

She tried not to sound sad, but as the name escaped her lips, a sigh accompanied it.

"Oh, Jareth."

She didn't feel anything this time, but heard her pet name right against her ear.

"Yes precious."

She jumped instinctively and almost feel back from her chair, if a pair of hands had not come up and held onto her to prevent her fall. He pulled her back slightly and she found herself gazing into those beautiful eyes that she had been longing to see.

"Hello Sarah," His voice dripped like honey and she found that gap that had let her life for that time had suddenly returned.

"I thought you said we could use this time apart, a vacation-you will,"; She knew she was stuttering as well as blushing furiously and she didn't realise the look she was given him was positively and utterly full of lust and hunger.

Before he knew it, she had flown into his arms and clung viciously to his chest, burrowing her face into his chest.

"I missed you."

He didn't make a comeback or a witty remark, instead he wrapped his arms, along with his cape, around her slim frame and held her close. He picked her up and walked them to her bed, cradling her like a child as he sat down, not really wanting to put her on his knee encase she became defensive.

"There now precious, what could have possibly inspired this?" He pulled back and looked into her watery eyes, feeling he should kiss away anything that fell from them.

"You're a jerk for leaving me so long, I thought something had happened to you." She didn't say it with any malice, but stated it as though it was the truth and so sad that he found himself not angry, but gripping her tightly even more, holding her closer reassuringly.

"I promise to not do it again dearest. I was just worried about you and thought it best to distance myself for a while." He carefully removed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her clear complexion and tucked it behind her ear. She shyly smiled and took his hand.

"I missed talking to you." And so, for the next couple of hours, they simply spent the time talking, her telling him about her boring existence without him (though doing so very subtly) and him updating her of all the goings on, including how Hogwart had nearly been kicked into the bog and how Didymus had to go in and save him from a fate he didn't see anything wrong with.

Soon she was laughing along with him, telling jokes and stories they had become so accustomed to and before she knew it, she was struggling to keep her head up and laid it casually against his shoulder, stretching like a tired cat, not seeing him still a moment, before he gently pushed her away and spoke softly to her.

"I'm afraid I've kept you to long my dear. It is time to say goodbye, though perhaps for not as long as last time." He grinned and sat up from his place next to her on her bed. She instantly pulled herself up with him and held onto his hand, like a small child wanting something.

"Don't do that to me again Jareth, please." She needn't say more as her eyes silently pleaded for her, and he found himself smiling sweetly at her, not wishing to make a witty remark and ruin the moment.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He planted a kiss on her cheekbone, his warm lips feeling the extreme heat from her blushing cheeks. He would have commented on it, but the sight of her so flushed and her eyes filled with a hazy passion made him almost forget himself and he straightened up quick as a bullet and stepped back, knowing if he didn't he'd be trying to kiss her and move more quickly than she was ready. He gave her a quick bow and transformed into his owl form, flying gloriously out of the window and purposefully pulling magic stunts as she leaned out and watch him fly almost straight into the moon. She smiled as he flew out towards the stars and seemed to blend in with them as he became further away and finally pulled herself away from the window. She sat herself down on the bed and touched her cheek where his lips touched, and smiled wider than the joker could ever think possible, before collapsing on the bed and feeling as though she could burst into a million stars.


End file.
